


Dance With Me

by mustybitch69



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, first post on ao3!, haven't written in like 5 months so it's rough but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustybitch69/pseuds/mustybitch69
Summary: It's late at night and Kevin decides to distract Connor from his paperwork.





	Dance With Me

“Dance with me?” Kevin grinned. The way he spoke, he posed it as a command rather than a question.

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes. “Nice try, but this paperwork isn’t going to finish itself,”

“I didn’t ask about the paperwork, I asked you to dance with me,”

“There’s no music” Connor didn’t even look up from the papers he was trying to sort out. Once he found the one he was looking for he pulled out a red pen and started marking it.

“Hmmm” Kevin nodded, seemingly agreeing with Connor. He swiftly left the room.

‘Finally, some peace and quiet’ Connor loved his kinda-sorta boyfriend, but he could really be a pain in the ass at times. Kevin was certainly more of a romantic than Connor was and was always trying to make some rom-com type gesture of his affection towards Connor. They normally ended in disaster. Like that time he tried to take Connor for a picnic and set up right their blanket right by a huge bee hive. Or the time he wanted to cook them a dinner just for two and almost burned the mission hut down. Looking from the outside, someone might view Connor’s refusal to dance as cold, but he was honestly just trying to make sure that this night went on smoothly, without some Kevin-caused disaster. Also, Connor never seemed to do well in these “romantic’ scenes. He was very awkward as a result of his ubringing.

Unfortunately for Connor, the quiet moment didn’t last long. Kevin was back a couple of minutes later holding an ancient radio.

“Don’t-“ Connor was cut off by the crackling sound of Kevin trying to find a station. “That piece of junk hasn’t worked in weeks,”

“It’s gonna work tonight,” Kevin had transitioned from standing up to sitting on the dirt floor fiddling with the controls, his tongue stuck out in determination.

Connor couldn’t help but smile at Kevin’s efforts. He really was trying hard to make this moment play out like he wanted it to. ‘I guess I can see where he’s coming from.’ In Uganda, romantic moments were hard to find. Kevin and Connor practically lived on stolen kisses and secret rendezvous. Kevin was actually risking a lot right now by trying to make this dance happen in the mission hut kitchen. Even though everyone else was asleep there was always the possibility of someone getting up to get some water or use the restroom. The possible sound of music playing actually made it worse.

“This really isn’t a good idea hun,”

“Got it!” The radio crackled to life and started playing the one station it always played- 80s music. Right now it was in the last few lines of Madonna’s ‘Vogue’ “Dance with me” Kevin repeated, more pleading this time.

Connor knew that as soon as he diverted his attention from the paperwork the game was over. No one could resist Kevin’s puppy eyes, which were most certainly being used at the moment. Connor finally looked up from his desk, making eye contact with Kevin. He was standing up now, Vogue had ended and a radio ad was playing. Kevin outstretched his arms out to Connor. 

“…Fine,” Connor reluctantly got up from his desk and made his way towards Kevin. Almost as soon as he was wrapped in Kevin’s arms, ‘I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing,” by Aerosmith started playing.

“Perfect timing,” Kevin smiled and placed both of his hands on Connor’s hips, swaying the both of them to the music. 

Connor relaxed into Kevin’s arms, practically putting all of his weight on him. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he was wrapped up in a pair of strong, vaguely peach scented arms.

“How do you smell good in the middle of Uganda?” 

“My sister’s stolen shampoo,”

Connor couldn’t help but laughed and rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder. These were the moments where he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Just the two of them laughing together, being able to be themselves without the pressure of their stressful surrounding. If Connor closed his eyes, he could even imagine that they were in a quaint little apartment in New York, not in the middle of hot, sweltering Uganda. All of a sudden Connor got very unconformable. He had grown up for so long thinking that something like this was wrong that he did very badly in intimate moments. For example, the first time Kevin had said “I love you” Connor blurted out “Wow the weather sure is nice today” It wasn’t that Connor couldn’t be intimate, it was just that he often tried to find a way to diffuse intimate moments so he didn’t have to face his feelings. 

He happened to ruin this one but pulling his head away from Kevin’s shoulder so that they were facing each other. “I can’t believe we’re dancing to Aerosmith, I mean this is the song they skate to in Blades of Glory-isn’t that crazy-“

“Shhhhh,” Kevin pulled Connor back towards him so that they were pressed together again. “Just enjoy the moment Connor,” He was used to Connor’s strange responses to affection and actually found them very cute, but right now he just wanted silence, nothing but the moment. He wanted to remember this forever.

Connor sighed gently and buried his face into Kevin’s neck. “You’re right,”

“I know I am,” 

Connor lightly stepped on his foot. “Don’t get too full of yourself,”

“Alright, alright,” Kevin chuckled, “I’ll tone down the narcissism,”

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, just swaying to the music, both wishing that they could freeze this moment and live in It forever.

“Hey Connor,” Kevin let go of his waist and twirled him around before pulling him back to the safety of his chest. 

“Hmmmm?” Connor was so relaxed that he just hummed back inquisitively, trying not to ruin the moment by talking.

“I love you,”

Connor was silent for a second before sighing contently and responding back. “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a LONG time so this deffo needs work but practice makes perfect! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
